High School
by tmnt15girl
Summary: Follows after my first oneshot. Teen!chesters. The boys and Isis are in Fairfax Indiana. Follows story line of After School Special.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you know. I only own my OC. **

High School

Dad dropped us off at the high school in Fairfax, Indiana. He was working a job a town over, so we got to stay behind to improve our education. Plus Dad didn't want to get into any trouble about us being truant from school, so the safest option was to enroll us in a school near to the hunt. That way none of us would be questioned, nor would we be split up should something happen.

Dean was wearing his usual t-shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots. He attempted to emulate Dad so much. Sam was wearing jeans, boots, t-shirt, flannel, and a light jacket over that. Then I was wearing skin tight jeans, heeled boots, black long-sleeved shirt and black leather boots. Our normal ensembles.

"Have a good day Sammy," I said. The poor kid looked scared to death. I felt for my younger brother. I really did. He just wanted to fit in every once in a while. This didn't normally happen as we moved too much to be able to not be seen as the freaks.

"Where are you going Ice?" He grabbed onto my jacket. I exchanged glances with Dean.

"Sam, you've got to go to Junior High. Dean and I are in high school. Just call us if you need us alright?" I soothed his somewhat wrecked nerves.

"Kiddo, its just another school," Dean smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, what the third school since this school started? Dean, it's November! I don't like being the new kid over and over again." He walked off, inside the building.

"Well that was interesting," I looked at Dean for his opinion. He just smirked and walked away, not listening to me. Looking up at the steps I noticed what had captured Dean's attention. A blond girl. With a lump in my throat, I walked into the school.

"Hey can you help me?" I asked a nerdy looking kid. When he saw me he began to shake.

"Y-y-y-yeah. O-o-o-f c-c-co-course," I smiled kindly and brightly at the poor soul.

"I just need to know how to get to the office," I replied, giving him my best bubbly smile and attitude.

"How about I help you find that?" I looked up to see a huge quarter back looking at me. He was the one who thought that people loved him just because he was the best. I hated him on sight. "Get lost, loser."

"Hey!" I grabbed the geeky kids arm to stop him from leaving me with this kid. "He was assisting me."

"You would rather him give you stuttering d-d-d-directions and not allow me to escort you to the office?" He looked incredulous. Probably no one had ever told him no before.

"Yeah I would." I sniffed dismissively at the hulk. "Show me to the office?" I turned my attention to the nerd and ignored the stupid jock. He kept his gaze onto the floor and took me to the office. "Thank you. By the way I don't know your name."

"It's C-c-c-chad."

"Well, thank you Chad. I'm Isis." I opened the door. "See you around!" I went to stand by the desk.

"Can I help you?" Oh, someone was _soo_ pleasant this morning.

"Yeah, I'm Isis McKenzie-Winchester -"

"Oh yes. One of the new students." She cut me off during my sentence. I silently seethed as she turned away from me, shuffling through piles of papers.

"Nice school," I attempted to be nice to her. She just grunted. Boy, was she gonna be a joy to be around.

"Here's your schedule -" the door slammed. I turned to meet the green gaze of my sibling, Dean.

"Dean Winchester. I need my schedule," he walked up beside me, sliding a hand around my waist.

"Dean don't be such a jerk!" I scolded. "Thank you," I took my schedule from the secretary. She silently handed him his as well. The both of us walked out of the office and stopped outside the doors.

"English IV first," Dean grimaced as we began to compare our schedules.

"Gym," I said.

"History."

"Math."

"Math." Dean groaned.

"English II." My turn to be annoyed.

"Lunch."

"Lunch." We both grinned, excited we got one period together.

"Science."

"Science."

"Gym," Dean grinned. His favorite class.

"History," We both groaned. "I already hate this school." I rolled my eyes to emphasize my point.

"Me too," He was just angry he couldn't cheat off me.

"Well gotta go to gym," I grinned wickedly.

"Have fun! Don't kill anyone." Only a Winchester would be worried about that.

"Yeah, yeah." I was bored for most of my stay. I only had fun when I was with Dean. The kids didn't like me. They called me names, most of them derogatory.

"Freak!"

"Whore!" The insults followed me down the hall. If Dean heard this, he'd probably set a grenade in the cafeteria.

"She wants me to meet her parents! I don't do parents man." Dean was saying on the playground. It was the second day in this stupid dump. I smiled a little at his protestations.

"Your girl getting too serious too fast?" He grunted and turned to face me. Sammy became exposed; a nice red mark that would bruise was on his face.

"Sammy!" I cried out. "What happened?" I turned his face to look at it more closely.

"Some punk picked on him," Dean growled. He wasn't happy, not one bit. Neither was I, but I wasn't as reckless as Dean.

"And he's still breathing?" I joked. Dean's gaze just darkened.

"Trust me I will rip his lungs out!" Dean promised darkly. I knew from experience he would make good on his threat.

"Let's just go," Sammy begged us. I nodded, Dean seemed reluctant, but finally he followed us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except the one you do not know. Back to the story.**

High School: Part 2

Later that night at our motel room, the boys were arguing over something unimportant. I was in the bathroom examining my body. I would never admit it but what the other girls said hurt me. So as I was looking in the mirror I noticed I had a bit of fat on my thighs and hips. With a sigh I walked out of the bathroom and plopped onto the couch, in between the boys.

"Hey Dean?" He turned to face me curiously.

"Yeah. What's up shorty?"

"Would you date me, if you could?" This was my way of asking if I was attractive or not without having to spill my guts.

"Yeah, why?" Dean was instantly suspicious of my fishing.

"No reason." I gave him a smile before turning my attention to Sammy. "Gone with the Wind."

"Yeah!" Sammy cheered and slid the VHS in the video player. This distracted Dean enough to watch the proceedings in front of him.

"NO!" he cried out dramatically. But he settled down to watch anyway.

Four hours later and I watched the ending enraptured by the movie plot although I had seen it several times. I had laughed, cried, yelled, giggled, and now I was waiting anxiously. "And frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"

"What a fool you are Scarlet!" I sobbed, throwing popcorn at the TV.

"Stop that! You are the one whose cleaning it up!" Dean scolded. "Let's go to bed." I shook Sammy awake and then the three of us fell asleep – I was sharing with Dean.

The next week went by smoothly. Then the hiccup came. The people saw my scars. They assumed I was emo and spread it all over the school. My father gave me those scars almost nine years ago now. It had been a night when he was soo pissed drunk, he threw a vase at me.

The girls especially were cruel. The mocked me all day long. They picked at me, pulled my hair, jabbed me with a pencil, anything they could do. Dean attempted to help me whenever he could, but that wasn't too often as we didn't have to many classes together. Sammy figured out the torment I was going through from a classmate in his class.

Then came the day that Dad came to pick us up. I was in tears, Sammy was beaming, and Dean was scowling. Dean and I couldn't wait to get far enough away from that horrible school.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hmm Isis?"

"Please, never make me go to school again," I begged, wiping my tears in the backseat of the Impala.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise Isis," with a relieved sigh I sank back into the Impala's leather seats and relaxed for the first time in two weeks.


End file.
